


Come Home

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: It was supposed to be date night with your three girlfriends but Natasha and Wanda were sent on a mission and they didn't know when they would come home. So it was just you and Maria at home.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

It was supposed to be date night with your three girlfriends. But things didn’t go as planed. Natasha and Wanda were sent on a mission a few days ago and you had no idea when they would come home. So it was just you and Maria.

You and Maria were in bed, the two of you were watching a show on Netflix. Maria gently tightened her arms around you as you snuggled into her. You let out a sigh as you tried to pay attention to the show that was playing. You wished Natasha and Wanda were here and Maria felt the same.

“They’ll be home soon, babe.” Maria told you as she began to gently run her fingers through your hair. She knew you were looking forward to date night, she was too. 

When Maria found out that Steve was sending both Wanda and Natasha out on a mission she tried to get him to send some of the others instead but he couldn’t. He told Maria that if he could, he would.

“I know…” You looked up at your girlfriend. “It just sucks.”

Maria gave you a small smile and kissed your forehead. “When they get back we’ll have another date night.” She winked. 

You blushed and lightly smacked her arm. “Maria!” 

Maria laughed, she loved making you blush. Any chance that Maria, Natasha and Wanda got they would make you blush, they loved seeing you blush. 

“Seriously though, when they get home we’ll have one. I promise, love.”

xxxxx

A couple days later Maria told you that Natasha and Wanda were coming home and you couldn’t wait to see your girlfriends. Both you and Maria were waiting for the quinjet they were on to arrive. When the quinjet landed and you saw them walk out you had a huge smile on your face. 

You ran up to Natasha and wrapped your arms around her, you nuzzled your face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around you. Maria went over to Wanda and pulled her in for a kiss.

“You’re home.” You mumbled into Natasha’s neck. You pulled away from her neck and kissed her. Natasha moved a hand up to cup your cheek and deepened the kiss.

Maria and Wanda pulled away from their own kiss and looked at you and Natasha. They both had smiles on their faces. Maria crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat, she still had the smile on her face. Natasha and you pulled away and looked at your other girlfriends, you couldn’t help but blush.

“What about us?” Maria smirked.

“How could we forget about you?” Natasha went over to Maria, she pulled her into a kiss. You went over to Wanda, she wrapped her arms around your waist while you wrapped your arms around her neck and gave her a kiss.

It felt so good to have them both home again. With your girlfriends home, everything felt right. What you didn’t know was that Maria had that night all planned out.


End file.
